


[podfic] wing of my fancy

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Magical Realism, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: authors' summary:Let’s put it this way: if Willy were Cinderella, he wouldn’t let mice and birds build him a dress. He’d just skip the fucking ball, and probably fire the shitty fairy godmother who would expose him to that.(Or: tweet tweet, motherfuckers)
Relationships: Zach Hyman/William Nylander
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] wing of my fancy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [wing of my fancy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900245) by [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts), [silverandblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue). 

> authors' notes:
>
>> IF YOU FOUND THIS THROUGH GOOGLING, KNOW ANYONE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY PERSONALLY, OR ARE MENTIONED YOURSELF: please, please click away. This is a work of fiction and nothing written in this story is true. Any accurate information used in this story is publicly available information about public figures, the rest is made up, 100%.
>> 
>> A note from Lotts: this story is for silverandblue, and all her Podfic Bingo endeavors. Thanks to Ali, Ang, Ash, Tots, Susie, and Ciara for reading this silly little thing. Title from Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella!
> 
> podficcer's notes:  
-This was recorded for ITPE 2019 as a gift for growlery.  
-Thanks to frecklebombfic for assuring me this fic was a good choice to record!  
-The fic is Archive-locked, so this podfic is Archive-locked as well.  
-Thanks to Lotts for having blanket permission inclusive of repods and for encouraging me to record this even though it already had a podfic! And thanks to silverandblue for having a permission statement inclusive of repods!  
-Cover art is by me.  
-A very big thank you to the ITPE mods for all your hard work, including but not limited to being very helpful to me, a very nervous first-time participant!

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic as an MP3 via the link below.

[MP3 (28.0 MB, runtime 28:29)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/u66am6505r5yt4a/itpe%20wing%20of%20my%20fancy.mp3?dl=0)

* * *

Bird sound from [here](https://freesound.org/people/greenmeat/sounds/128845/)

* * *

Songs:

  * "The Work Song" from Walt Disney's "Cinderella" (performed by James MacDonald and others)
  * "Agony" from the film version of "Into the Woods" (performed by Chris Pine and Billy Magnussen)
  * "Rockin' Robin" as performed on "The Muppet Show" (episode 510) by Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem
  * "Betrayed" from "The Producers" (performed by Nathan Lane)
  * "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes (Reprise)" from Walt Disney's "Cinderella" (performed by James MacDonald and others)
  * "In My Own Little Corner" from Rodgers and Hammerstein's "Cinderella" (performed by Julie Andrews)
  * "Ever Ever After" from "Enchanted" (performed by Carrie Underwood)
  * "Ten Minutes Ago" from Rodgers and Hammerstein's "Cinderella" (performed by Jon Cypher and Julie Andrews)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening! Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
